1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, since such mobile (or portable) terminal as smart phones, smart tablets and the like are widely used, various kinds of short-range communication modules capable of interactive short-range communication functions of normal information exchange between mobile terminals, transmitting payment information to a payment terminal and the like are provided to the mobile terminals. And, the demand for methods of exchanging informations more conveniently using such short-range communication modules is increasingly rising.
NFC (near field communication) electronic tag is popularly used as the short-range communication module.
A mobile terminal reads information recorded in NFC tag provided to an external place or an external device or records desired information in the NFC tag.
Currently, if a user sets up a function of a mobile terminal, the function can be activated using an NFC tag.
In particular, a user sets up a function of a mobile terminal, which will be activated when the mobile terminal recognizes the NFC tag. If the NFC tag is touched and recognized, the mobile terminal can activate the user-set function.
However, when a mobile terminal comes in contact with an NFC tag, a function set up by a user or a function set to a default is just provided to a user. Thus, the mobile terminal is unable to provide other functions except the previously set functions in consideration of a situation on touching the NFC tag.